It Was Only A Dream
by Readrbug21
Summary: One shot: What can you do when you can't distinguish between a nightmare and reality? Okay, not that bad.


I wrote this while waiting for my internet page to come up. I swear, I have thee slowest computer on the Earth! Italics mean poem, regular means story.

Disclaimer: Cindy Vortex is not mine, nor is Jimmy Neutron. However, this poem is.

_**It Was Only A Dream**_

_Down it comes_

_Slowly first, as whispers_

_Outside my window._

_The rain that was from the sky._

Cindy watched as the sky turned black. She shivered. She hated storms, and this one was supposed to be really bad. The rain was slowly coming down and the wind sounded like whispers outside her window. "I hate storms. I wish Jimmy was here, then I wouldn't be so scared," Cindy thought as she watched the rain being blown ever-which-way by the wind.

_A million drops are coming now,_

_All exactly the same._

_It's amazing to me just how_

_They seem to stay alive, yet remain so tame._

Cindy loved to watch the rain come down; it was peaceful, calming, and soothing. It was when the rain came hard and with wind and lighting that she started to get worried. "Oh how I wish I was with Jimmy right now. He'd be able to take my mind off the storm," she thought as she looked across the street at Jimmy's house. The light was on in his room. Cindy could see the acorn shaped shadow on the window which probably meant he was working on some sort of invention.

_They dive and dip and spin and twirl._

_They jump and splash and throw and hurl._

_All across the great big sky_

_Thunder booms, way up high._

The rain was so amazing. It was like she was watching gymnasts. All of a sudden, a burst of thunder booms and Cindy jumps. "I wish the storm would just go away. I hate storms. Just go away!" she willed mutely to the storm. Her only answer was a flash of lighting and, a few seconds later, another boom of thunder.

_I wrap the cover 'round my head_

_And stare intensely out._

_Lightning cracks outside bright_

_And lights 'round town go down tonight._

Cindy got her comforter off her bed and dragged it to the window, where she wrapped it around her shoulders. Again she looked out the window and wondered when the storm would go away. "Maybe Jimmy's inventing a storm-controller thingy that will make the storm go away. If he was just over here, I would feel so much better." Before her eyes a very bright flash of lightning flashed and the lights in her and Jimmy's room flickered and died. Now she was in darkness. She could see Jimmy grab a flashlight and continue working as if nothing had happened. "I wish I could just pretend that this stupid storm wasn't here."

_My window opens, and through it comes_

_The fury and wrath of the Storm._

_The sun it's head has hid_

_And I can do nothing to get rid…_

Cindy's window suddenly flew open. Rain blew in and loose papers on her desk were strewn everywhere. Cindy herself was knocked down on her floor, blanket and all. "Oh no!" Cindy screamed, but it was drowned by the noise of her personal items flying around and the wind and thunder outside blowing and booming. Cindy could see no sight of the sun, and this horrible feeling was starting in her stomach. She was scared, but there was nothing she could do about it. She screamed again, but this time for help. "Jimmy!" She thought, "If Jimmy comes, everything will be alright. Please come Jimmy." Of course, Jimmy couldn't hear her screams or her thoughts.

…_Of this horrible feeling of dread I get_

_Every time that it comes near._

_The Storm! The Storm! I can hear_

_The people's anxious shouts…_

Dread was rising through Cindy. She could hear her Mother's anxious shouts above the storm's noise. "Cindy! Cindy! Please darling, come down stairs with us! Hurry!" Cindy tried to move but found that every muscle in her body was seemingly filled with lead. "I can't! I can't!" she screamed back with no avail.

…_Rise above the booming;_

_The cracking, howling winds._

_I reach up towards the dark, dark clouds_

_When blackness does surround me._

The winds were howling now; blowing harder and harder with every passing minute. Cindy found she could move her arms a little, and she reached upward with them towards the storm's fury, as if to push them away. She could hear people's voices screaming things like, "Come back Cindy!" and "Oh no! Cindy! Come back!"

"Why are they screaming for me to come back? I've not gone anywhere!" she thought with surprise. She then looked down to find that the floor which she had been laying on was gone; in it's place was darkness. Everywhere Cindy looks is darkness now. No lightning, no winds, no rain, no Jimmy. "What's happening? Where am I?" she asks herself. Suddenly she feels herself falling, falling, falling, into nothingness. Again she asks herself, "What's happening? What's happening? Where did everything go? Why am I falling? And, where's Jimmy?"

Then she hears people screaming, the winds and rain and storm is back. The noises are beginning to be unbearable. Cindy covers her ears to try and block out the noise. "Make the noise stop! I can't stand it!"

_Then I awake with a start,_

_Only to realize _

_That my dream_

_Was just my worst fear at heart._

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, the noise stopped. And Cindy's eyes opened. She was back in her room. Sunlight was streaming through her window and the room was neat. Cindy, however, had a cold sweat on her forehead and her heart was beating rapidly. She took several deep, calming breaths and then came to the start realization that it was only a dream.

Cindy said calmly to herself, "It was only a dream."

How did ya'll like it? Like I said, I did it waiting for an internet page to come up. Not the best, but oh well. You know what to do now, press the big purple 'SUBMIT A REVIEW' button! It would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
